Save Me From You
by Baka Chan is pohbear
Summary: Sequel to Just For A Moment. It is Naruto and Hinata's wedding day. What will happen to NaruSaku now? Will Naruto Save Sakura from the hurt? Will Sakura give up on Naruto? Read and Find out.


Disclaimer: Naruto is no mine even though I wish it was.

Sequel to Just for a Moment

* * *

_**"It's a mystery, how no ones figured you out...When it gets too deep, you just let me drown, yea...Who needs an enemy, when the one you love is tearing you down...And dragging you into the ground"**_

The day was beautiful, enchanted, magical. I looked down and played with the small bouquet. I noticed my hands were clammy as I gripped the stems tighter. I felt as if I was suffocating; no matter how much air I breathed in, it didn't make a difference. I couldn't fill my lungs. My mind was foggy; every movement forced and unnatural. I tensed as I realized she was getting closer. My heart was pounding at a fierce pace. I then realized she could see it all. My own nightmare lay in front of me. Hinata's beautiful gown white decorated with diamonds flowed around her as her father Hiashi walked her down the ailse. I quickly looked at Naruto who then looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I looked down as tears threatend to spill from my eyes. Hinata made it to the alter as Naruto looked at her as he put up a fake smile and held her hand slightly.

" Hinata you look beautiful...I just wanted you to know that..." Naruto whispered but he quickly looked at Sakura but Hinata noticed. "Thank you Naruto kun" Hinata smiled and gently squeezed Naruto's hand.

Tsunade then began to speak. "Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this..." I tuned her out as I watched Naruto gave his attention to Hinata.

"_Naruto...I love you so much and I can only hope that the day will arrive when you look deep into my eyes and you tell me what I have waited to hear: that you love me the same way I'm thinking of you always." _Sakura thought to herself as she looked at him. "_But that day will never come now that you're going to be married...Goodbye Naruto"_

_**"My hearts on my sleeve, every time you come around...When have the key, you choose to shut me out"**_

I stared at the crowd as I began to tremble slightly. I started to remember my first and only date with Naruto.

**FlashBack**

I was sitting at the counter tapping my fingers anxiously, feeling excited yet apprehensive. The moderate breeze didn't seem to calm me down one bit. Naruto told me to wait for him at Ichiraku but he had yet to show up. As I sat gazing at the two bowls of ramen the steam from them floating so ever hauntingly, I felt a stir at the table. It was Naruto. My heart was thumping so fast... My ears and cheeks were flushing red, I believe. You just smiled at me and with the most capitavating voice said " Hi Sakura chan!" I smiled back and punch him on his head. " That was for making me wait!" I shouted. " Sorry Sakura chan..." he said as he rubbed his head. I saw him looked towards the counter. " Sakura chan did you order for me?" he said innocently. I nodded quickly. " ...Sakura chan only you know me so well" he said lovingly as he looked right in my eyes. Not even most beautiful crystal blue water couldn't match his eyes. We began to eat our ramen silently. I glanced to see Naruto eating his ramen like a pig. I giggled silently. He had 5 bowls stacked up already. The day seemed so perfect that I could feel my heart wanting to burst into a song as I slowly eased into comfort being with him. A smile creeped its way upon my face because I knew I loved this baka but was too afraid to say it.

**FlashBack end**

_**"I don't need no rescue from a falling plane...Saving from a building going up in flames...So baby before you go put on your cape...Save me from you"**_

I was snapped from my thoughts as Tsunade asked Naruto that dreaded sentence.

"Will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" Tsunade said as she looked between Naruto and Hinata but she quickly casted a glance at me.

Tsunade, Kakashi and the konoha 11 knew about my love for Naruto except Hinata...I think? I'm even sure Naruto knows I love him. I looked to some of my friends looking at me with sad looks on their faces and then I looked at Naruto who was looking at Hinata. I closed my eyes expecting those two words to shatter me completely but the words never reached my ears.

"No...I cannot marry Hinata" Naruto said with seriousness on his face.

Some people in the crowd were shocked especially Hinata's father. Time stopped for me because I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Naruto to looked at me then he looked at Hinata and said " Hinata...I'm so so sorry but I can't marry you" He slowly looks at me. " I love someone else and nothing can ever replace her" Tears start to run from my eyes. He looked backat Hinata and said "Hinata you're one of the nicest person I have ever met and I love you but only as a friend...I hope you forgive me for doing this Hinata..." Hinata did something I never thought she would do. She smiled at Naruto. " Naruto kun...I already knew from the party last month that you heart was with someone else... I forgive you and even though I love with all my heart, I rather you be happy than sad" Hinata said in a soft voice as she stepped away from Naruto.

Naruto walked towards me and stopped right in front of me. He grabbed my hands and kissed them lightly. I blushed and stepped back a bit but he pulled me back. His hand went to my face as he brushed my hair from my face and put it behind my ear.

"Sakura chan... I don't know exactly what it is, but there is something really special about you." Naruto said slowly carresing my hands ever so gently. " It might be all the things I see on the surface, the things that everyone notices and admires about you, qualities, capabilities and a wonderful smile obviously connected to a warm and loving heart; these things set you apart from everyone else. But Sakura chan it may also be the big things ... the person you really are that only I know. And it might also be the little things ... the way you get angry at the slightest of things , the times you punched me for being a Baka or the way you can't cook." I was shocked momentarily and turned beet red as the crowd began to laugh...I went to punch him into next week but then he said "I receive so much joy just being able to see your smile. If I ever figure out what makes you so special, I'd probably find out that it's a combination of all these things. You are really amazing and...I love you Sakura chan"

I stood there as tears gushed out like a waterfall. I hugged Naruto tightly and whispered "I love you too" so he could hear. I felt his arms wrapped around me and we pulled away slightly. I looked at him and moved foward to kiss him. Our lips met and I swear there was an explosion because in that moment when our lips met made my heart thump loudly from happiness. We pulled away as the crowd erupted in a loud cheer. I smiled as Naruto squeezed my hand and kissed me on my forehead. I closed my eyes, held my hand to my heart and silently thanked Kami for this day.

**The End**

I closed my diary as I heard a knock by the bedroom door. I looked at the door and there was Naruto in his hokage robes and our 5-year-old son Minato by his feet. " Mom hurry up! Dad is going to take me to school!" said Minato as he jumped up and down. " OK ok I'm coming" I walked towards Naruto and kissed him passionately and he returned it. " Come on Sakura Chan...lets go" said Naruto as he wrappped his hands around my waist and held Minato's hand. I smiled and nodded as we flashed away in an orange light.

* * *

Sequel to Just for a Moment

Song: #SMFU by Dawn Richard.

NB:For a better story read listen to this song while reading the story.

I hope you like it

Review & Favorite.

Thank you!

Baka chan is Pohbear out!


End file.
